Cuestión de calzoncillos
by Shun Atika
Summary: Marceline y Marshall empezaron a discutir por la ropa interior de Gumball


Disclaimer:Yo no he comprado nada. Todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo lo he adaptado con fines lúdicos

-¡Te digo que son negros!

-¡Y yo que son rosas!  
Dos vampiros discutían en la pequeña casa de la ciénaga de la vampira. Ambos eran vampiros muy conocidos, no solo por ser los reyes de sus reinos respectivamente, sino por ser los rockeros más famosos de sus respectivos mundos. Ambos estaban de pie, discutiendo a gritos sobre a saber qué cosas  
-Te digo que la ropa interior de Gumball es rosa, seguro-Gritaba Marshall cruzándose de brazos  
-Y yo que seguro que son negros-Rebatía su prima- ¿Zanjamos esta disputa?  
-¿Cómo, primita?-Preguntó el vampiro levantando una ceja  
-Esta noche Bonnibel celebra una fiesta en su Reino y yo toco en la fiesta, te puedo colar si tocas conmigo y antes de eso vas a la habitación de Gumball y miras  
-¿Y si me pilla?-preguntó el moreno dudando  
-Eres un vampiro, te haces invisible y ya.  
-Entonces zanjemos la disputa-Dijo levitando para salir por la ventana.  
Marceline le lanzó lo primero que tenía a mano, una pelota. No le dio.  
\- ¿¡Qué haces tirándome una pelota!?-Preguntó Marshall poniendo los ojos rojos  
-La nevera estaba lejos-se justificó la vampira encogiéndose de hombros-Además, todavía tengo que llamar a Bonnie para avisar  
\- ¿Bonnie?  
-La princesa  
Del pantalón sacó un teléfono rojo y marcó un número. Pronto le contestaron  
\- ¡Bonnie! Soy yo, Marcy-se presentó la vampira-Verás, es que hace poco llegó mi primo de Aaa y había pensado que podría venir a tocar... ¡En serio! Sí, estaremos allí a las nueve. Yo también te quiero Bon. Cuelga tú. No cuelga tú. No cuelga tú. Adiós, Bon Bon  
Después de esto dio una par de besos al micrófono. Cuando se dio la vuelta Marshall la miraba interrogante  
-Somos amigas-se justificó la vampira sonrojándose  
-Ya-respondió su primo sin estar convencido  
-Es jerga de tías, no lo entenderías. Cambiando de tema, tu entrada para esta noche ya está arreglada  
-Perfecto, sabes que ganaré  
-¿Quieres apostar algo, primito?  
-La apuesta de las cinco bofetadas. ¿Trato?-Preguntó extendiéndole la mano  
-Trato-Respondió la vampira estrechándole la mano  
Ambos vampiros se pusieron a practicar tocando. Pronto se les hizo de noche y salieron hacia el castillo de la princesa. Realmente habían trabajado mucho en la fiesta. Las luces se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, había serpentinas por todo el reino, globos y confeti decoraban el camino hasta el castillo. Y también había mucha gente conocida: Estaba Finn con la princesa Llama y Jake, estaba la princesa tortuga, la princesa cereza...Estaba incluso la princesa del espacio Bultos, probablemente contando chismes inventados. Marceline se acercó al héroe, no sin antes susurrarle al oído a su primo  
-Tienes media hora. La ventana arriba a la izquierda sin luz  
Marshall levitó farfullando. Rodeó la torre y entró por la ventana. Entró y observó la habitación: estaba pintada entera de rosa palo, en el centro había una cama enorme con sábanas rosa chicle y al fondo había un pequeño armario rosa fresa. Todo demasiado bucólico para el vampiro. Se acercó al armario y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones  
\- ¿Dónde cojones estará su ropa interior?-Murmuraba para sí mismo mientras revolvía los cajones  
Al final encontró un cajón con ropa interior rosa. Pero realmente no era lo que se esperaba  
\- ¿Por qué usará bragas?-Se preguntaba Marshall mientras las cogía y las miraba  
De repente escuchó la puerta abriéndose y se giró. Ahí estaba el príncipe, de pie, ojiplático y parecía realmente enfadado. Se acercó a Marshall con pasos agigantados  
-¿¡Qué haces husmeando en la ropa interior de mi prima!?-Preguntó a Marshall con un tono furioso  
-Yo...-Marshall no sabía qué hacer  
-Llamaré a los guardianes plátano-Amenazó Gumball  
Gumball se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido, pero Marshall lo cogió por la espalda  
-Si no los llamas yo te haré muy feliz esta noche-susurró a su oído  
-Mar-Marshall, dé-déjame-tartamudeó-Tú-tú no me gustas  
-Estás seguro?-Bajó su mano hasta el bulto del pantalón y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa-Esto no me dice lo mismo  
Gumball empezó a gemir y Marshall metió la mano dentro del pantalón. Gumball giró la cabeza y le besó. Al principio suavemente, pero luego profundizó el beso. Marshall introdujo su lengua en la boca del príncipe y recorrió toda su boca, incluyendo el paladar y la cara interna de las mejillas, para encontrarse con la ansiosa lengua del pelirrosa  
-Eres muy dulce-Dijo el mayor relamiéndose los labios  
-Normal, mi saliva está compuesta en un noventa por ciento de azúcar, el otro diez por ciento es colorante  
Marshall recostó al príncipe en la cama y le quitó la camisa. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró el mayordomo Menta  
-Ah...Príncipe Gumball, no sabía que estaba aquí. Pensaba que era su prima-se disculpó el mayordomo  
-No pasa nada, Menta-contestó él ruborizado y abrochándose la camisa-Yo...  
Se giró buscando apoyo en Marshall, pero él ya no estaba.  
-Yo le dejo solo, señor-Salió disculpándose Menta  
Gumball soltó un suspiro de alivio y se disponía a salir cuando notó algo apoyándose en su espalda  
-¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?-preguntó el vampiro antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo condujo a la cama y le quitó el cinturón. Empezó a masajear su erección por encima de la ropa interior mientras besaba su cuello. El príncipe intentaba ahogar sus gemidos. El vampiro siguió dando besos por el pecho de Gumball y bajó hasta su erección. Se fijó en su ropa interior  
-Mira que le dije al mánager que no lo hiciera-Susurró Marshall indignado  
Los bóxer de Gumball eran negros, con una fecha escrita en la pernera izquierda y la cara de Marshall en el centro. Gumball se sonrojó  
-Yo...-intentó explicarse  
-No es nada-le interrumpió el moreno-Se me hace raro ver mi cara en una entrepierna, eso es todo. Además, todo esto es culpa de mi mánager, me dijo que esto nunca saldría a la venta  
-A mí me costó mucho conseguirlos-susurró Gumball para que no le escuchara  
-¿Decías algo?-preguntó el vampiro  
-¡Nada! ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?  
El vampiro no contestó, simplemente se los quitó y empezó a acariciar el pene de chicle. Empezó a subir y bajar la mano, produciendo escalofríos en la espalda del menor. De repente el pelirrosa sintió algo húmedo envolviendo su miembro, bajó la cabeza y solo pudo ver el pelo negro de Marshall. Colocó su mano en la cabeza del moreno y fue marcándole el ritmo. Pronto sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda.  
-Marshall...voy a...-Gemía el príncipe  
Marshall siguió con lo suyo y pronto sintió como le llenaba las mejillas. Se dio cuenta de que el líquido era dulce y espeso. Sin pensarlo, empezó a mascarlo  
-¿Es chicle?-preguntó haciendo una pompa  
-¡Marshall!-le riñó-¡No hagas eso con mi semen! Es grotesco  
-Vale, vale. Ya paro  
Marshall tiró el "chicle"(si se le puede llamar así) a la basura y aprovechó para ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta  
-Así no nos molestaran, príncipe  
Antes de que se pudiera girar, Gumball se echó encima de Marshall, tirándolo al suelo. Empezó a desnudarlo y a lamer su intimidad como si fuera una piruleta. El vampiro nunca había visto tan descontrolado al pelirrosa. Pronto sintió que iba a acabar y apretó a Gumball contra sí. El príncipe se levantó con un poco del líquido blanquecino resbalando por la comisura de los labios. Sacó un pañuelo y se lo limpió  
-¿Estás preparado?-preguntó Marshall después de tumbarse en la cama  
-Siempre lo estuve, Marsh-le contestó  
-¿Marsh?  
-¿No te gusta?  
-Al contrario-le besó- Me encanta  
Gumball se limitó a corresponderle mientras que Marshall entraba en él. Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el moreno preocupado  
-S-sí  
Marshall empezó a entrar y salir de él suavemente, haciéndole el amor tiernamente para no hacerle daño. Gumball se agarraba de las sábanas y de vez en cuando gemía, cosa que encendía cada vez más al vampiro. El moreno empezó a ir cada vez más y más rapido, bajó una mano a la intimidad del menor y empezó a jugar con ella. El príncipe nunca lo admitiría, pero Marshall hacía muy bien el amor, si seguía así, acabaría corriéndose él antes que Marshall. El pelirrosa empezó mover las caderas al compás que las del rockero  
-Gumball...yo...-gemía el moreno  
-Yo también...  
Ambos terminaron con un último gemido al unísono, que resonó en las paredes. Marshall salió de él lentamente y se recostó en la cama. Gumball se echó en su pecho y miró cómo las gotas de sudor perlaban su pecho  
-Deberíamos de ir a la fiesta-susurró el pelirrosa jugando con el pecho del otro  
-Deberíamos...  
-Tú tienes que tocar, ¿no?-preguntó el príncipe mirándole a la cara  
Los ojos de Marshall se abrieron de par en par y su pupila se dilató. Saltó de la cama y empezó a vestirse  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda-maldecía para sí.  
Gumball lo siguió y él también se empezó a vestir  
-Marsh, ¿dónde están mis pantalones?  
-No lo sé, ¿y mi camisa?  
Después de vestirse con mucha prisa, lograron bajar medianamente decentes. Se despidieron en la puerta con un casto beso y cada uno se fue por un lado  
-Has tardado, primito. Pensé que tendría que subir a ayudarte-le saludó su prima  
-Tuve complicaciones, luego te digo quién gano  
-Perfecto, porque vamos con un cuarto de hora de retraso  
Estuvieron varias horas tocando, y luego otras tantas bebiendo. Se marcharon cuando los primeros rayos de sol salían por el horizonte, después de llevar a Finn y a Jake a su casa.  
-Y bien, ¿quién se tiene que sentar en el "Abofeteador"?  
-Eran rosas, como yo decía  
-Mentiroso, se te nota a la legua-se burló la morena-a la silla  
Señaló una pequeña silla de madera que tenía ahí. Marshall se sentó refunfuñando  
-Prometo hacerte mucho daño-dijo Marceline crujiendo los nudillos  
-¡Espera!-sonrió el moreno con una sonrisa ladina-He oído que mientras no estuve "casualmente"-remarcó la palabra con los dedos-desaparecisteis tú y la princesa a la vez  
-Bueno...es que...-intento explicarse la vampira-¡No me hagas chantaje!  
-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos en que nadie golpea a nadie?  
La vampira aceptó a regañadientes y se fueron a la cama. Al día siguiente Marshall y Gumball volvieron juntos al país de Aaa.

¡Guau!2 fics en menos de una semana,me merezco un que os haya mi primer fic con lemon entre chicos. A los que seguís mis fics de Precure,pronto volveré a escribir sobre esa pareja,ya que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo (estos fics los tenía de hace tiempo).Seguidme en mi twitter shun_atika, donde subo las actualizaciones y mis historias


End file.
